Heart
by dogangelsrule
Summary: Dog will never understand why his heart beats so strongly when Cliff is around. Vague, one-sided Dog/Cliff hints. Crack, indeed.


Lin: Cracky, crack, crack, crack~

Summary: Dog will never understand why his heart beats so strongly when Cliff is around. Vague, Cliff/Dog hints. Crack, indeed.

* * *

><p>In all honestly, Dog never understood what it felt like to be in love.<p>

He knew what love was, he loved Cat after all, but he had never been _in_ love with Cat. Love for his brother had always just been there for Dog to accept and enjoy. His love of doggie activities, such as bones and chasing mail men, fell along the same line. The love for such things just _being_ there without Dog needing to give them a second thought.

So that's why, when Dog started to notice his heart pounding a bit more loudly than usual when Cliff was around, Dog was beyond confused.

He has never reacted to anything else this way before. His heart never wanted to jump out of his chest as much as it did when Cliff was around. As his heart threatened to explode, Dog also felt his cheeks starting to heat up, leading for even more confusion for the poor dog.

"Cat," Dog whispered softly as his eyes were fixed on the approaching Cliff and other Greaser dogs. "I don't feel so good."

"Don't you dare get sick," Cat warned back. "If you get sick now, you'll blow our cover and the Greasers will have us for sure!"

The two were currently hiding in a bush at the park, yet again, from the Greasers. Hiding in a bush was actually a good hiding spot for the CatDog, as long as Lube was not in the mood to bake. Luckily that did not seem to be the case today, seeing as Lube was simply walking in circles around his fellow Greasers instead of carrying a basket to hold fruit in.

Dog watched, unable to help himself, as Cliff lifted a fist and slammed that fist down on Lube's head to make the lanky dog stop walking circles. As Shriek laughed, Dog wished he was with the other dogs instead of hiding in a bush. He wanted to be closer to Cliff, the most manly dog out of the pack of Greasers. But..why?

"B-but, Cat!" Dog whined, putting a paw to his warming check. "I feel all..warm and jumpy."

"It's just your nerves," Cat waved a paw at Dog. "Just stay quiet."

The three Greasers dogs were now just relaxing in the grass a few feet away from the bush CatDog was hiding in. Dog felt more than heard Cat start to get comfortable in the bush, knowing that Cat was planning on staying in the bush until the Greasers left.

Dog, however, did not want that. He wanted the Greasers, Cliff in particular, to look at him. But..why? Dog did not get it, why did he want Cliff's attention so badly?

Without even consulting with Cat, Dog jumping out of the bush, staring at the group in awe. Maybe the full moon was closer than he thought. Maybe Dog just wanted to be part of the Greaser Pack yet again. It might not have anything to do with Cliff.

"What are you doing?" Cat hissed, tugging on their middle. "Let's move before they notice us!"

If it had nothing to do with Cliff though, why did Dog feel nothing for the other two Greasers? He looked at both Lube and Shriek and felt nothing at all for the two. Yet, when he looked back at Cliff, his heart began to pound again.

Dog felt like he could not move. He was rather enthralled by the sight of Cliff, something that has never happened before in all his doggie years. Why could he not look away from Cliff?

"Dog!" Cat hissed again, more urgently this time. "Come on!"

Unable to ignore the obvious fear in Cat's voice, Dog turned and began to run in the opposite direction of the Greasers, away from Cliff.

As Dog ran, he heard Cat let out a sigh of relief that they had not been spotted and thus avoided a beating for the day, but Dog could not share in his relief.

For some reason, Dog did not thing he would mind a beating from the Greasers if it meant Cliff would pay attention to him. Maybe then his heart would stop attacking him from the inside out.

* * *

><p>Lin: -shrugs- Fan fiction. What else is there to say?<p> 


End file.
